


Cielo

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Series: rebornomaniac series [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуран не знает, что такое быть Небом - безграничным ярким всеохватным Небом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cielo

Щелк. Щелк.

За двумя поворотами ключа Бьякурана ожидает теплая комната. Теплые золотистые обои, теплая медового цвета мебель, теплый ореховый журнальный столик с янтарной инкрустацией... И теплый шатен с карамельными глазами. Все слишком теплое для вечно холодного Джессо.

Шатен сидит на кожаном диване и даже не оборачивается на звук открывающейся двери. Он смотрит куда-то в сторону, улыбаясь тепло, грустно, и в то же время - презрительно и насмешливо. У Бьякурана перехватывает дыхание - и от этой печальной ухмылки; и от взгляда карамельных глаз; и от маленьких царапин на тонких, белых пальцах; и от острых ключиц, виднеющихся в вырезе расстегнутой на верхние две пуговицы рубашки. Тихо, мягко ступая, Джессо подходит ближе, садится на широкий подлокотник дивана и обхватывает шатена руками: тот чуть двигает плечами, чтобы поудобнее устроить голову на коленях блондина. Пальцы путаются в шелковистых каштановых прядях и парень наконец-таки смотрит в глаза Бьякурану. Это словно сигнал к действию, и Джессо склоняет голову, легко прикасаясь к губам поцелуем. Шатен не сопротивляется; впрочем, отвечать он тоже не думает. Нежный поцелуй превращается в страстный - Бьякуран готов целовать парня, пока у них не закончится кислород в легких и, когда блондин наконец прерывает прикосновение губ, грудь шатена тяжело поднимается, а воздух шумно срывается, обжигая горло. Бьякуран не теряет времени даром и, пока его любовник пытается отдышаться, нежно покусывает тонкие ключицы, впрочем, не оставляя ни одной метки, ледяными руками оглаживает грудь и живот партнера, заставляя его вздрагивать. Рубашка шатена мягко опускается на кремовый ковер и Бьякуран на секунду замирает, окидывая жадным взглядом торс своего любовника. Секундное замешательство проходит и оба парня уже лежат на ковре. Длинные медово-каштановые волосы рассыпаются по полу, словно атласные ленты; золотисто-карие глаза прикрыты, и на алебастровых щеках лежат густые, темные тени от пушистых ресниц; голова запрокинута назад, а рот чуть приоткрыт. Бьякуран готов любоваться лежащим под ним парнем бесконечно. Не отрывая взгляда от этого великолепного тела, блондин вытягивает ремень из петелек своих брюк и стягивает рубашку - через голову, так как возиться с пуговицами нет никакого желания. Бьякуран вновь опускает голову и ласкает языком и губами грудь своего любовника, тем временем стягивая с него брюки вместе с нижним бельем. Шатен краснеет - за эти две недели он не разучился краснеть от смущения, и блондину это нравится. Джессо нравится все - и тихие стоны, и маленькие трещинки на закушенных губах, и слезы, выступающие в уголках глаз. Он нежно обводит пальцами контуры по-детски пухлых губ и шатен понимает намек - рот приоткрывается и язык скользит по пальцам, смачивая их, зубы время от времени прикусывают мягкие подушечки, и Джессо представляет эти прикосновения на чем-то посущественнее пальцев. Посчитав, что этого достаточно, Бьякуран опускается ниже, сладко целуя угловатую коленку со шрамами от многочисленных падений на ней и поднимаясь поцелуями по внутренней стороне бедра, оглаживая смоченными в смазке пальцами между ягодиц, вынуждая любовника рвано выдыхать и прикусывать ладонь в попытке прекратить стоны. Хоть шатен и привык к этим ощущениям, тонкие холодные пальцы, нежно растягивающие, гладящие его изнутри заставляют его изогнуться. Один, два, три пальца входят внутрь и Джессо с ласковой улыбкой слизывает соленую влагу с бархатистой кожи, легкими поцелуями осыпает лицо, пытаясь отвлечь от боли и дискомфорта. Посчитав, что любовник достаточно разработан и движения не причинят ему болезненных ощущений, Бьякуран медленно вытягивает пальцы, и шатен всхлипывает, подаваясь вперед. Джессо шипит и прижимает парня к ковру, не давая ему двигаться, одним слитным движением входя в полностью изученное, но такое желанное тело. Его партнер стонет и изгибается, прижимаясь ближе. Движения становятся все яростнее и быстрее, Бьякуран покрывает легкими поцелуями плечи и шею своего любовника, не оставляя засосов - нет, нельзя. Молочная кожа должна остаться чистой. 

Полный удовлетворения стон и член шатена обмякает, он дрожит, как в лихорадке. Впрочем, это и есть лихорадка - лихорадка темной, жарко-ледяной страсти. Пара мгновений, и рык уткнувшегося в пахнущие медом и зеленым чаем волосы любовника Бьякурана означает, что и он достиг пика наслаждения. 

Какое-то время в комнате не слышно ничего, кроме сбившегося, но уже успокаивающегося дыхания. Парни лежат рядом, Джессо прижимает хрупкого шатена к себе, а тот не отталкивает, пустым взглядом смотря в потолок. Несколько минут, и Бьякуран спешно одевается, словно боится, что от этого непонятного тепла, что заполняют его, острые кристаллики льда в его глазах могут растаять. Шатен рубашкой стирает со своих ног и живота вязкие белые капли, откидывает безнадежно испорченную вещь в сторону, натягивает брюки и опять усаживается на диван, даже не морщась от дискомфорта, хотя блондин понимает, что ощущения далеки от приятных. 

Бьякуран останавливается на пороге и спрашивает, так же, как и на протяжении этих двух недель.

-Ты же только мой, Тсунаеши?..

Ледяной смех совсе не подходит этим теплым карамельным глазам.

-Я - Небо.

Джессо сжимает в руках небольшой белоснежный пистолет, больше подошедший бы женщине... или Тсунаеши. 

Выстрел.


End file.
